The Underrated Classics Part 2: Tutenstein
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: Hogarth and Dexter journey to the big city where they meet a girl named Cleo. By accident they awaken the 3,000 mummy Tutankensetamun (Tutenstein) and have an adventure. But little do they know a major evil is being plotted from the Underworld. To point out Hogarth is basically the leader of the group now. Rated T for mild language and violence (cartoon violence that is.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Journey to the City**

Hogarth and Dexter were on the ship playing a song. Hogarth was on guitar and Dexter was on drums.

As Hogarth finished another awesome guitar solo they finished their song.

"Alright Dexter that was awesome."

"Yeah I'd say so too Hogarth."

It had been a couple of weeks since Hogarth and Dexter worked together to save Hogarth's hometown of Rockwell with help from their friend the Iron Giant.

The giant sacrificed himself to save them from a missile that was about to destroy the town.

Hogarth was saddened at first by the death of their friend but he eventually got over it and came with Dexter along with his mother Annie and his new father Dean on Dexter's multi-dimensional transporter that Dexter had built but was warped into another dimension when his idiot sister Dee Dee came along and sabotaged it.

For now though the boys were having a fun time and were planning to move onto another dimension.

Dean came into the room. "Hey guys how's the jamming going."

"Great Dean we've just been working on some new songs but we're still missing some stuff."

"Alright then well come on Dexter we need you to check the controls on the ship."

"Alright then" Dexter got up and went over to the ship's controls.

"Well it seems that we have some choices on where we'll be able to go next."

Well do you have any suggestions Hogarth said. Dexter scrolled through some of the choices on the control panel until they came across one in particular that Hogarth actually found interesting.

"Hey why don't we visit that dimension there?" "Hmm this one will lead us to a city somewhere." "Well come on guys what are we waiting for let's hit it."

Hogarth hit the button and the ship took off. The ship flew through a pathway filled with psychedelic colors until it came to a complete stop.

"Alright you guys go out and try to have some fun." "Hogarth you're mother and I will stay here with the ship." "Have fun kids."

"See you later Dean" they both said and they left the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cleo, and the Awakening**

Upon leaving the ship the boys found themselves in a city with fast moving cars, huge buildings and many citizens walking across streets and sidewalks.

"Well this is a lot more populated then my old town" Hogarth remarked.

"Come on dude let's go."

They walked through the city but couldn't find anything interesting until they came across a huge museum.

"What are you thinking Dexter should we go on in?"

"Well it's better than walking around doing nothing."

They ran up the steps and went through the front door. "Wow this is pretty cool, look at all this stuff" Dexter said.

Dexter was pretty much your basic school nerd who was always engrossed in a lot of boring stuff, Hogarth even though not a nerd did find a lot of stuff in the museum kind of cool.

"Why hello there" a man in a suit walked up to them.

"Welcome to the museum, I'm Professor Behdety the manager."

"I'm Dexter."

"I'm Hogarth."

"Anyway welcome to the museum would you mind helping us set up a couple things."

"Sure" they said. "Is that a mummy tomb you're working on?" "Yes" a fairly attractive lady walked up and said.

"Gentlemen this is my assistant Dr. Roxanne Vanderwheele." "A pleasure to meet the both of you the doctor responded."

"You too" the boys said in response.

"This tomb belonged to a pharaoh named Tutankensetamun, we found him buried in Egypt and took him to the museum to make an exhibit."

"That sounds pretty cool" Hogarth responded.

The boys helped out the professor unpack artifacts that had belonged to the pharaoh and placed them in the exhibit room. Professor Behdety placed a scepter known as the _Scepter of Was_ onto a stand close to the entrance.

Just as he finished this a young girl ran into the room sounding excited.

"Wow is that really him Tutankensetamun, greatest pharaoh of all time, warrior, king, and ruler."

"Yes Cleo, but if you don't mind we're busy here" Behdety said a little annoyed.

"Hold up professor the scepter must be kept next to the sarcophagus if not the pharaoh could get into major trouble in the afterlife."

Cleo placed the scepter next to the coffin but Behdety spoke. "Cleo when I told your mother you could help I didn't mean that you could run the place." "Oh look at the time shouldn't you be going."

Cleo a little discouraged said goodbye and left while Behdety put the scepter back on the stand.

"Well I guess we'll be going too" Hogarth said. "Alright then boys have a good night" Dr. Vanderwheele said. Dexter and Hogarth went outside the museum and left.

A young security guard was sleeping against a wall until Behdety alerted him. "Jacobs", Behdety said annoyed, the lights. "Uh what about them", Jacobs responded. "Turn them off you ninny", and he did so.

As Dexter and Hogarth left the museum they saw the girl named Cleo sitting on the steps. "Hey there" Hogarth said politely.

"Oh hello there" Cleo responded "who are you guys." "I'm Hogarth." "I'm Dexter." "My names Cleo" she said nicely.

"Sorry about the professor back there" Dexter said. "No, don't worry about him he's always like that, always being a pain."

"You seem to know a lot about Egyptian culture" Hogarth said as he took a seat next to Cleo on the step.

"Of course, um hey would you like to come home with me for a while." "Sure" Dexter said. "Alright then follow me Cleo said and she led them to her house." Hogarth and Dexter were welcomed into her home by her mother and her cat that was named Luxor.

She led them to her bedroom where she showed them her extensive collection of Egyptian things. "My father was an archaeologist who worked in this kind of stuff he disappeared a while ago."

"That must have been terrible." "It was at first but I got over it quickly." Cleo looked through her books and found a page stating that the scepter should be next to the coffin.

"I knew I was right Professor Behdety is such a pain." "Well he seemed like a nice guy" Dexter stated.

"Yeah he is a nice guy but he always thinks he's right about everything."

Just then lightning struck outside and Luxor who was sitting on Cleo's bed seemed to be in a trance. "Cleo what's wrong with Luxor" Hogarth said.

"I don't know, Luxor are you alright?" Luxor went out the window and walked down the street.

"Crazy cat" Cleo muttered under her breath. "Come on let's follow him" Hogarth said.

Luxor went down to the museum which was closed only with the dim-witted security guard Jacobs there. Hogarth, Dexter, and Cleo followed Luxor down there. Luxor stood by the coffin holding the mummy.

"Looks like he's hypnotized or something" Dexter said. "Yeah thanks Captain Obvious" Hogarth said. Cleo took the scepter by the entrance and placed it by the coffin just as lightning struck again.

"Freaky" they all said. "Quite amazing" isn't it a voice said.

Looking down they saw that Luxor was talking. "Luxor you can talk" Cleo said surprised. "Why of course something it just came to me in a flash."

Hogarth looked shocked and said under his breath, "wow I didn't think I was gonna see this today a talking cat."

Luxor then said, "Like my ancestors before me I must assume my duty as loyal servant to my pharaoh." "Who's your pharaoh" Dexter asked. "Tutankensetamun, tonight he will rise and I will take my place beside the ruler of the world." "I gotta check the brand of your catnip" Cleo stated. Lightning struck again and it hit the coffin which then unleashed a mighty light. Luxor stated "Tutankensetamun my pharaoh, my master, my king." A mumble come from the coffin Hogarth and Luxor walked over to the coffin and saw something rising out of it. Hogarth frightened yelled at the top of his lungs

"THE MUMMY'S ALIVE, ALIVE, it's. The mummy jumped out of the coffin. To his surprise the mummy was just a kid about Hogarth's age.

"It's a kid?" The child mummy stated, "Hello, glad to meet you, where's the bathroom I have to go?

The mummy ran to the bathroom as Cleo hid and gasped. "Oh Jesus" Dexter said "we just brought a mummy back from the dead what do we do." "Dex I think that this mummy might be harmless" Hogarth stated he didn't try to harm us or anything he just randomly ran to the bathroom.

"What if he tries to eat our brains?" "Well we'll see." The mummy came out of the bathroom and let out a relieved sigh.

"Geez I needed that, I've been holding that in for so long." "For some reason I feel kind of dead."

"Technically you are dead sire you're a mummy and my name is Luxor I will serve as your loyal protector and servant."

"Excellent talking cat always wanted one." "Now who in the Underworld are these three commoners" the mummy said?

"Uh hello my name is Hogarth this is Dexter and Cleo we sort of brought you back we're sorry if we're disturbing you or anything."

"Oh well my sincere thanks I must reward you with something."

"See I told you he's harmless" Hogarth said to Dexter and Cleo. "Wow he's a real monster" Cleo said "like Frankenstein he's Tutenstein."

"Pardon me for not introducing myself but my name is Tutankensetamun, I'm the ruler of all, pharaoh of Egypt."

"Do you mind if we call you Tut" Dexter said.

"Why sure not at all." Looking up at old paintings they discovered Tut's short lifespan.

"You died very young huh" Hogarth said.

"Yes alas my life was cut short, being Pharaoh can be hazardous to your health."

Tut saw the scepter on the stand next to his coffin, Ah the _Scepter of Was_, the pharaoh who rules the world is worthy of this Tut said in a proud speech.

"Anyway sire is there anything you have in mind" Luxor asked. "Yes Luxor I would like to greet my fellow subjects."

"Well I'm not sure that would be such a good idea" Cleo said nervously.

"Nonsense", Tut said "a pharaoh must always watch over his subjects."

Hogarth saw that Cleo was looking nervous and whispered to her. "Don't worry we'll just say that's he's a kid in a mummy suit."

"Come along now, my loyal subjects let's greet my followers." " Yes sire" Luxor said. They walked outside the museum little did they know someone was watching them.

"The puny pharaoh has awakened" he said. This was Set the God of Chaos.

Set was a malicious god who has been bent on conquering Egypt and destroying all of its inhabitants. He was banished to the Underworld after attacking his brother Osiris whose son Horus later banished him.

"If I can obtain the Scepter of Was the world shall be under my control." "I will send my two servants Kehsaf and Sekham to bring the pharaoh to me where I will eliminate him once and for all" Set said with a sadistic grin and laugh that followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New World and Enemies**

The group of five (one of them undead and the other a talking cat) walked outside the museum. As soon as they walked out Tut was astonished at what he saw.

"What has happened to my kingdom?" "The pyramids are colossal, the chariots move like lightning, what matter of demon trickery is this." "I'm not in Egypt anymore."

"Apparently not sire" Luxor said.

"Well Tut, Cleo said, while you were napping things happened cars, malls, mini-marts, tofu."

Cleo went on while Dexter explained to Tut what happened.

"You see Tut after you passed people moved on and built an advanced civilization."

"Yeah" Hogarth said "that's why everything looks a lot better than it did back when you were pharaoh in Egypt."

"Well of course it is my empire has become great for I am the pharaoh, I am ruler, and I am all that is."

"Yeah you're all that Tutenstein, whatever that is, you're full of" Cleo said sarcastically.

As the five walked down the street Tut heard two voices call. "Tutankensetamun!"

"Ah at last my people are pleased to see me" Tut responded. However, these were two servants that Set had sent to capture and kill Tut.

Fortunately these two though they were actually two bumbling servants.

"You're reign is over" one of them shouted.

"Uh Cleo, Hogarth, Dexter I appoint the three of you to be my official body guards."

Hogarth scared and irritated responded, "well we are so delighted we just don't know what to say."

"Well I know what to say", Cleo said "HELP!"

"I've got a better idea" Dexter said. "Well what's that" Cleo asked? "RUN!" "Great idea" Hogarth said.

The three of them took off running from the demons and managed to catch up with Luxor and Tut.

"You three are probably the worst bodyguards I've ever had."

"Well thanks Mr. I'm All That Is", Dexter said in a mocking tone.

"Do you know those jackal-heads" Cleo asked?

"Khesef and Sekham are not jackal-heads they are the most treacherous demon warriors from the pits of the Underworld, however, they are not my biggest problem their master Set cannot be far behind."

"Pardon me for asking but who the heck is Set", Hogarth asked.

"Haven't you heard Tut said he is the demon god of chaos, destruction and disorder his evil is encompassing, his wickedness legendary."

"Oh damn that doesn't sound good" Dexter said.

"Ya think" Hogarth and Cleo said simultaneously.

"Well sire you know some interesting people Luxor said while hanging onto some of Tut's loose bandages.

"Tutankensetamun" Khesef yelled "give us what the glorious Set wants the _Scepter of Was_."

"Only the true ruler of the world possesses the scepter and the _Was_ is mine" Tut yelled back at Khesef.

"Ha, ha well the _Was_, was yours."

"Hey guys stop I got an idea" Hogarth said. Hogarth waved his arm in the air and yelled "taxi!"

A taxi came by and all five of them jumped into it. As the five of them sat Dexter looked back and saw the two demons following them in pursuit of the taxi.

"Don't worry we'll be fine I'll just call on my viziers, magicians, and army to take care of the whole thing for us."

"Hey idiot, hate to break the news to you but they didn't exactly take the trip with you", Hogarth said.

Tut looked on mumbling knowing that he had been defeated.

"There is nothing to worry about I have a plan" Tut said.

"Great", Cleo said happily, "what is it?"

"Driver, make this chariot soar like a falcon so says the pharaoh."

"Impossible everybody knows that the statistics for a taxi to fly in the air are one to ten" Dexter said.

"Dex we don't need you science statistics right now" Hogarth said.

"Look Tut a taxi isn't able to fly it's impossible" Hogarth told him.

"Are you demented or something" Cleo asked him?

The driver of the taxi saw that he was about to hit an oncoming truck and jammed on the break before he hit it.

The demons that were running in pursuit of the car were hit by the bumper and flew over the car into the water below a bridge. The group went over to the bridge and saw that the demons landed in. "Oh I knew that you could do it sire you are my hero, my pharaoh, my king"

Luxor said in gratitude and kissed Tut's hand.

"Eww that is nasty" Dexter and Hogarth said as Luxor kissed Tut's hand.

"He didn't even do a damn thing" Cleo said. "Look Tut you're not living up to your legend and power of courage."

"Well give the pharaoh a chance Cleo he is just getting started."

"Well you know what we're just about finished Luxor" Dexter said.

"You know Tut why don't we just find a way to send you and those demons back where you and they came from" Hogarth suggested.

"Hey" Tut said, "wait a minute I think when I awoke a gateway to the Underworld must have been opened as well."

"Then the best thing to do is to figure out how to close it" Dexter said.

Lightning then struck and Luxor a bit jumpy said, "Yes and little sooner would be a lot better than later."

"Let's all head back to the museum and see if we can close that portal" Hogarth said. The group then went back to the museum.

"You know I must ask you Hogarth" Cleo said "where did you and Dexter actually come from."

"Well I guess we had to tell them sooner" Dexter said. "Alright here's our story."

As they went back to the museum Dexter and Hogarth told of their journey and the previous adventure that they both had. Cleo was incredulous to the whole thing.

"Alright now how did you really get here? "

"I'm serious that's how we got there" Hogarth said.

"Come on that's all just made up."

"I think it's real" Tut said.

"Tut come on that kind of stuff can't exist."

"But it just sounds so amazing how Dexter and Hogarth are able to go to different dimensions, it's just incredible."

"Thanks Tut we really appreciate that." Cleo groaned at hearing this.

"Alright we'll prove it to you after we finish this problem Cleo."

"Fine but I won't believe it" Cleo said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Portal and Set**

The group got back to the museum and found a green whirl hole on the floor outside of the mummy exhibit.

"Well I'm guessing this can't be good" Luxor said.

"Well usually the unholy sounds of condemned souls are a really bad sign" Cleo said.

"This is it the gate between the Underworld and the Overworld." "That's how those jackals got here" Hogarth said "and if they are able to get through then Set will be able to get through as well."

Tut walked over to a painting of Osiris and Set and began to tell the ancient story of the two.

"Thousands of years ago he ambushed his own brother Osiris tossed him into the Nile and dismembered his body into tiny pieces."

"I remember my teacher told me this story when I went to school" Dexter said.

"Yep Set is a major bad guy and now he wants Tut" Cleo said. "Well I'm sure you can handle him sire you're pharaoh you will protect us all won't you."

"Ehhh No" Tut said nervously.

"Well leave him alone Luxor maybe he's not the great pharaoh that everyone thought he was" Hogarth said.

"Now hold on to your shirts" Tut said angrily "as long as I hold the _Scepter of Was_ I rule the world and I decree that Set will stay in the pits of the Underworld."

"So says the pharaoh" Luxor said.

A loud howling sound came from the opening to the Underworld as it got bigger.

"Well there is only one thing to do" Tut said "close the gate" Luxor.

"Me", Luxor asked nervously.

As the howling sound got louder the group and five ran back into the exhibit to try and hide.

"Tutankensetamun Set yelled from the portal. The _Scepter of Was_ shall finally be mine." "Hemhety rise from the Underworld and cast thou evil into the Overworld", Set yelled.

At this a giant zombie like demon emerged from the portal terrifying the group.

Khesef and Sekham arrived shortly afterward. "

Hemhety are you ready to cause some destruction" Khesef asked.

"Wait a minute I'm already dead what do I have to worry" about Tut said.

"Burning in the Underworld for all eternity" Set responded.

"Oh yeah that sounds bad well anyway AAAHH!"

"Now we must find that puny pharaoh" Khesef said. "Okay guys the best thing we can do is try to fight off these demons" Hogarth said.

"Good idea Hogarth, Tut you're the guy who fought in wars commanded armies and did everything so this is all up to you" Cleo said "it's time to kick some demon butt and give them a full smack down."

"Uh Cleo I think the pharaoh chickened out on us" Dexter said.

They found that Tut was now lying in his coffin having given up. "I don't get this", Hogarth said, "Everything that has been told about you has said that you were a warrior and a hero who saved the lives of many people."

"Well I had good press Tut said as he was about to close the coffin.

"Oh you know that's it mummy boy" Dexter said "we've had it with you if you're not gonna save the world then we are."

Hemhety came close to Tut's coffin and was about to grab him but Tut smacked him on the head with the scepter. Khesef and Sekham charged at Tut as he dodged the attack from Hemhety.

"Uh oh I am really dead now." "Tut, you have to move out of the way of their attacks" Hogarth said as he grabbed Tut's arm and pulled him out of the way.

They ran into the dinosaur exhibit where Tut's bandages got caught on one of the dinosaur skeletons. Tut believing that he had been caught whimpered "don't kill me."

"Relax Tutenstein he's deader than you are" Dexter said.

"Hey guys this dinosaur fossil gives me and idea" Hogarth said. As the demons made their way into the fossil room Cleo grabbed a piece of the fossil which caused it tip crash into pieces and fall on top of the demons. "Smack down" Cleo said.

The group ran over to the portal which was fully open. Tut backed away in fear. Hogarth walked over to Tut and took the scepter from him. "Excuse me Tutenstein I need to borrow this for a minute."

"But the _Scepter of Was_ is mine Luxor, Dexter, Cleo."

"Forgive us sire but we must help Hogarth close the gate, the fate of the world is a stake."

Tutenstein sighed sadly. "What kind of pharaoh am I? I am less than a pharaoh even my friends think so." Hogarth lifted the scepter and muttered an incantation that he thought could possibly close the gate but it wouldn't work.

"Geez I should have read the instructions on this damn thing" Hogarth said.

Set rose from the portal and saw Hogarth with the scepter. "Child give the scepter to me, let my reign begin." "Never you don't deserve to rule the world you bastard" Hogarth yelled.

"No Hogarth, give me the scepter and stand back this is my job."

Hogarth handed Tut and scepter and stood back. Set rose further out of the pit standing triumphantly. "Behold the new ruler of the world."

"Never, Set you will never be pharaoh of this world" Tut said.

The demons came out of the fossil room and were about to jump onto Tut.

"Osiris, Isis, Horus tonight the spell is cast send Set and the demons back to the Underworld, feel the power of the _Scepter of Was_ the gate shall be closed."

Tut held the scepter up high and released its power and with that Set and the demons were defeated.

"NOOOOO"

"We shall meet again Tutankensetamun and when that time comes I will rein triumphant" Set yelled as he was pulled back into the Underworld.

Cleo, Hogarth, Dexter, and Luxor stood behind a pillar and saw the whole thing as the portal finally closed with Set defeated. "Tut you did it" Cleo said you really did it.

"Cool" they all said. But Tut trying to act royal responded "I mean I have prevailed over evil and have saved the world from a great evil."

"You're the man Tut, I mean you're the boy, the mummy, the, I'll never get that right" Hogarth said and he shared a high five with Tut who's arm fell off.

"Oops sorry about that" Hogarth said.

"Don't worry about it that happens all the time."

"Okay guys" Dexter said "we all have one more thing to do" as they looked at the mess that had been made around the museum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Friends Join the Group**

The next morning, Professor Bedhety came in along with Dr. Vanderwheele and checked the museum to see if everything was alright.

They thought everything was fine except for a few things that they found a little out of place. Tut got into his coffin and got ready to take a nap.

"Well I've got a long day ahead of me."

"You sure do Tut" Hogarth said "have a good night sleep don't let the flies eat you."

"Ha, ha very funny" Tut said.

Cleo, Hogarth, Dexter, and Luxor walked out of the museum.

Hogarth and Dexter stayed for a couple of days to hang out with Cleo, Tut, and Luxor until they finally came to the decision to take them along on their journey.

"Are you sure you want us to go" Cleo asked.

"Of course it'll be fun" Hogarth said.

"Well I'm fine with going along" Tut said.

"Me too" Luxor said.

"But what will Professor Bedhety say when he finds that the mummy is gone."

"Don't worry he won't notice at all besides time won't pass at all while we're gone" Dexter said.

"What are we waiting for then let's go" Tut said running out of the museum to get to the ship.

They made it to the ship and took off Cleo and Luxor amazed at how much technology there was on the ship.

Annie and Dean happily welcomed Cleo, Luxor, and Tut (after they were afraid of him at first until Hogarth told them he was harmless.)

A little later Hogarth and Dexter were playing another song when Tut walked in and asked to join them.

"Yeah sure you can, if you can play any instruments" Hogarth said.

"Well what do you have here?"

"Well we have a bass guitar sitting right there take a try at it" Dexter said.

"Alright."

Tut picked up the bass and began to play a great bass line on it, amazing Dexter and Hogarth.

"Wow you're a natural" Hogarth said.

"Well I used to play an instrument similar to this while I was alive in Egypt so it's pretty easy, so can I join you're band." "

Sure" Dexter said.

With that the boys began to play another song as the ship began its journey to another dimension.

The End


End file.
